


Phalangal Fetish

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair Bingo Prompts, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft indulges in one of his favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phalangal Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Rare Pair Bingo prompt of 'hands.' Hope y'all enjoy!

Mycroft watched, with complete attention, the motions going on below. John, in all his naked glory, was propped up on an elbow, half leaning against the ginger’s equally naked thigh, one leg draped inelegantly over top Mycroft’s. The doctor was peppering Mycroft’s skin with kisses and licks, teasing everything but the sensitive flesh standing stoically at attention between his slightly spread thighs. He could even feel John rutting slightly against his calf. What really had the bulk of his focus, however, were those _hands_! He would never admit it, but they were one of his favorite parts of John’s body.

“You are a tease,” Mycroft finally breathed out.

John smiled against the skin on Mycroft’s hip. “You like it.” He nipped at the skin, a little harder than necessary, and chuckled at the undignified squeak that left the ginger’s lips.

John’s hand slid up the inside of his thigh and Mycroft released a groan as the doctor cupped his bollocks, squeezing a bit and rolling them around. Small compact hands, full of strength and dexterity. Even his left, with its occasional tremor, was still an amazing thing. Mycroft watched as the tanned skin continued on its mission and slipped around his flushed cock. The obscene moan that came out of Mycroft had John giggling again.

“Is this really that good?” John looked at Mycroft quizzically. It _had_ been a while since they had been intimate together but he also knew Mycroft had got off since then. His hand continued its lazy glide up and down the soft-hard flesh in his grip.

Mycroft unconsciously bit his lip. He could lie and just tell John it _is_ that fantastic but the blond was not as pedestrian as many assumed him to be and actually did pick up on a lot. Mycroft wouldn’t be lying, but John would know he was holding something back. The doctor never pried, though, and that often set Mycroft at ease; honesty was best with John.

“It’s your hands,” Mycroft said softly, voice uncharacteristically hesitant.

John quirked his head and smiled, then looked over to where his hand had stopped just under the crown of Mycroft’s cock. “My hands?” John asked.

Mycroft released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. “Yes, your hands.” Mycroft repeated, voice a bit tense. He was still getting used to the fact the John wouldn’t judge him for his interests and that he could be honest with the man. “I adore your hands.”

“Do you now?” John’s grin became slightly maniacal.

Mycroft visibly swallowed. “Y-yes.” That look was never good on John Watson.

John’s hand resumed its slow tortuous circuit up and down Mycroft’s shaft. It was lazy and teasing and captivating; Mycroft’s eyes fell from John’s down to his cock and he couldn’t look away. Every third or fourth trip up John’s thumb would slide over the tip, spreading the little bit of moisture there around. Mycroft could feel his respirations increasing as the pleasure rippled out from his groin.

“Anything in particular you like about them?” John asked as he pushed his other hand under Mycroft’s thigh.

“I like all of it,” Mycroft moaned. “I enjoy looking at them… feeling them… everything about them!” Mycroft’s voice cracked at the end as John’s other hand snaked its way to his hole, slick fingers gently rubbing the puckered skin.

“Is this alright?” John asked coyly.

“God, yes,” Mycroft panted. His head fell back against for a moment against the headboard he was leaning on. “Don’t you dare stop.”

John pumped him twice more then, almost to spite him, stopped. Mycroft’s head snapped forward, insult ready to fly from his lips, but John was already up and repositioning himself to sit between the ginger’s thighs, his own legs still draped over Mycroft’s. Before he could say a word, John’s hands were back on him and working with renewed interest at the better angle.

John smiled. “You like watching my hands…”

Mycroft moaned again as John’s wrist did a particular twist that drove him up a wall.

“And I like watching you come apart.”

Mycroft opened his mouth to reply but found that words now failed him. Breathy pants and moans were all that managed to escape besides the occasional syllable. Mycroft watched, enraptured, as John expertly wanked him, slowly allowing his pleasure to build without taking him to the edge too quickly.

John’s other hand drifted from where it was on the ginger man’s thigh back down over his bollocks and stopped over Mycroft’s still slick hole. John watched Mycroft’s face, still resolutely watching the movement of John’s hands, and slipped a single finger inside. He felt Mycroft momentarily tighten up, even as he released more sounds of pleasure, before relaxing and allowing John to pump the digit in and out… slowly.

“Oh, god,” Mycroft choked out. His hips were struggling with which direction to move.

“Do you like that, love?” John saucily asked in reply. The look he received back was more than enough of an answer. He slipped a second finger in and worked Mycroft’s cock in earnest.

Mycroft terminated mental control on his body and let the pleasure guide him. The sensations caused his finely tuned brain to short-circuit and he could do nothing but let the waves wash over him. He felt a familiar heat pooling in his gut and, as it began to radiate out to other areas of his body, he glanced briefly up at John.

Mycroft was floored.

The slightly predatory look on the doctor’s face was filled with so much desire and so much _love_ that he lost what little restraint remained; his hips bucked up frantically as his muscles clamped down firmly on John’s fingers. It only took a few seconds of this unrestrained movement and Mycroft was coming; he could hear cries of pleasure filling the room (not that he realized they were coming from him) and all he could focus on was the tanned skin still flying over his cock as the milky white fluid shot out with the first two spasms then dribbled out with the third.

John watched as Mycroft came apart for him, wildly fucking into his hand and onto his fingers. The sight alone was nearly enough to make him come untouched, but his focus was too much on the ginger man to allow himself to fall. He continued to work Mycroft, finally stopping just before he became oversensitive. John leaned forward a little, letting his arm rest on Mycroft’s thigh; they were both panting from the exertion.

“That was bloody amazing,” Mycroft eventually breathed out.

John smiled. “You have no idea,” and he slipped his hand carefully out of the ginger’s arse and climbed over him to claim his mouth.

Mycroft was surprised by the sudden movement but eagerly returned the kiss. The feeling of a hard slick cock against his abdomen reminded him that his partner had yet to come. He lifted his hips slightly and John’s cock was trapped between them.

John inadvertently broke the kiss and moaned when he felt the pressure. “Fuck…” he managed. He couldn’t help rutting against Mycroft. “Sorry.” He took a deep breath after he managed to stop. He took all his willpower to not continue, but Mycroft was not a fucktoy to use as he pleased.

This time Mycroft smiled up at John and rolled his hips. “Don’t be sorry, I want you to.”

John let out a stifled groan. This wasn't going to take long. He nodded as he found Mycroft’s lips again and began to thrust his cock on his lover. It only took a couple of minutes before he was coming, semen slicking up both their abdomens. He groaned one last time and collapsed onto Mycroft.

The pair lay there for several minutes before cooling come had John pushing himself up and, braced on his outstretched arms, stared at his now sticky chest.

“Shower?”

“Hmm,” Mycroft managed, eyes still closed and not particularly motivated at the moment.

John leaned onto his right arm and let his left hand drift over Mycroft’s right nipple. “Could see what else these hands can do.”

Mycroft sucked in a breath and cracked open his eyes. “Tease.” He ignored the twitch that came from his now soft cock. It was interested in finding out.

John gave him a wicked half-smile before bouncing off the bed and padding off to the ensuite.

Mycroft watched John disappeared into the bathroom, hands lingering on the door jamb just a moment longer than necessary. It was all the incentive Mycroft needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, or constructive criticism always appreciated here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
